Various schemes for distributing content are known. For example, a photographer may capture digital images or video with a camera, and manually distribute these images or video to one or more recipients. Examples of such manual distribution include recording the images or video onto tangible media, and delivering the tangible media to the recipients. Also, the images or video may be e-mailed to the recipients. In other instances, the images or video may be manually uploaded to a website. In turn, the recipients may visit the website, and manually download the images or video.
While these manual techniques are somewhat successful in delivering content to recipients, opportunities for further improvement nevertheless exist. For example, inexperienced computer users may not be comfortable with the manual steps involved visiting a website and downloading the images or video mentioned in the previous example. Other users may simply not want to be bothered with this sequence of manual steps.